Various compositions have been described heretofore having improved electrical properties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,065 to Elliott describes a method for preparing a composition having improved electrical properties which comprises heating a mixture containing aluminum hydrate and an organopolysiloxane which is convertible to an elastomeric solid to a temperature above 100.degree. C. for at least thirty (30) minutes.
Niemi describes a method for preparing improved high voltage insulators in U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,155 in which a composition containing the product obtained by mixing a hydroxyl endblocked polydimethylsiloxane with aluminum hydroxide and a ketoxime functional silane, is applied to the outer surface of an insulator.
Penneck discloses high voltage insulating materials in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,128 in which the insulating materials contain organic synthetic polymeric materials and an antitracking filler system containing at least 20 percent by weight of alumina trihydrate and at least one percent by weight based on the weight of the polymer and filler system of a chemically treated silica filler.
Penneck discloses tracking resistant insulating materials in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,392, in which the insulating materials contain a polymeric material and an anti-tracking filler and a fluorine substituted compound which is a hydrophobic, non-ionic compound having a fluorine-substituted aliphatic carbon chain linked to a group having an affinity for the polymeric material and/or the anti-tracking filler.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an organopolysiloxane elastomer having improved adhesion. Another object of the present invention is to provide an organopolysiloxane having an improved contact angle. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an organopolysiloxane having an accelerated cure rate. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an organopolysiloxane elastomer having improved arc resistance. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an organopolysiloxane elastomer which exhibits improved resistance to leakage of electrical current. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a composition which may be applied to the outer surface of insulators to reduce electrical leakage. A further object of the present invention is to provide coated insulators having a longer useful life. A still further object of the present invention is to provide coated insulators which are resistant to arcing.